


Do You Love Me Or Not?

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Tony, I Don't Even Know, I'm a sap sometimes, Infidelity, M/M, Sad..., Sad... have I said that already?, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, This is just full of fucking feels, Tony Feels, Upset Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve hasn't been putting much effort into his and Tony's relationship recently. Tony wants to know why.</p><p>He doesn't like the results.</p><p>Steve doesn't realise what he has done until Tony finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me Or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> ... You don't like Stony or Fluffy crap? This is your ten second warning to shoo.......... And you should be gone by now. Vamoosh! (I feel awfully energetic today... *shrugs*) Meh. Enjoy. 
> 
> Also, I know it would more likely be the other way around, but, I wanted to change it. Make Steve the bad gy this time. But I still love them both obviously, it's just nice to have a change.

"Do you still love me or not?"

The question, so venomous and unexpected, sped circles around his head. He took in his husband's stance; shaking with anger, face red with crying.

Eyes hurt with _betrayel._

Oh, those eyes. Brown and big and beautiful.

His Tony's eyes.

 _His_ Tony's eyes.

_His Tony._

He was such an idiot.

Steve stared at the younger man. Like a deer caught on the road, staring into the headlights of an oncoming vehicle.

Right before it is hit.

Tony's anger disappears and the hurt takes over, it wins the battle as he twists, grabbing onto the kitchen island and cries - sobs above the granite surface, body racking with the force. His eyes are squeezed shut and his jaw is clenched tightly. "Why?" Is the next question, full of another emotion. Something foreign to Steve. Something he has never experienced. Not from Tony.

The genius growls, "why, Steven, why did you do it?"

The other man can not answer. His mouth and lips do not communicate with his tongue to function words. They can not. He is, officially, for the first time in their realtionship and for the second time in his life (after the serum worked); Tongue tied.

The younger man's face is ruined with tears and lines as his face scrunches up. "Tell me!" He exclaims, loud enough that it echoes.

Steve understands the foreign emotion now as he blinks at the half naked girl beside him, the girl Tony refuses to even spare a glance to.

Hate. 

It is hate that has invaded his husband's body. To the point that he is trembling. Screaming at Steve in rage.

He does still love the man. To the ends of the Earth. He would do _anything_ for this man. 

Yet, he can not answer one simple question. 

Risking a second look to his lover, he whispers his only explanation;

"I don't know."

**Author's Note:**

> (There was a first part to this, in Tony's POV... but I removed it... Meh.)
> 
> Okaaay. Hope you liked it... please leave me feedback, because it pushes me to keep on writing so... yeah, thank you for reading and... I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
